


Always take care of you

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cum Play, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mention of blood, Mention of injuries, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Some post-mission friskiness with Bucky boy.





	Always take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> {{This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}

The jet’s engine groans as it lifts off, the sounds of bullets against metal still echo through their heads. The mission was successful, in the sense that they retrieved what they needed and no one was killed, but now with the navigation and some of the electronic systems being damaged after the enemy has shot at their jet, getting away would be a struggle.

Sam offered to pilot, as he has the most experience piloting anything and he has a vague idea of how to get to the nearest SHIELD safehouse, before any other systems crash.

After helping him as much as you could and dealing with the few minor injuries he had sustained, you leave him to it and go to find Bucky, who plopped down on the cold metal floor of the cabin behind the seats the moment he entered the jet.

You know he’s wounded, and even if his life isn’t in danger, you want to make sure his wounds are clean and taken care of. Just because he will heal at ridiculous speed, doesn’t mean you’ll leave him sulking on the floor like some wounded animal.

You find him leaning against the wall, holding a rag to his forehead, where you saw a shard leave an ugly cut. He’d wiped the blood of his face and no longer looked like something straight out of a horror story, but he will be in desperate need of a shower once you land.

You set the first aid kit next to him and crouch down to his eye level.

“Bucky, let me have a look at your forehead.” Your voice is gentle, but firm enough so he knows you’re not gonna let go.

“It’s fine, it’ll heal.” He mumbles, just as you expected.

“I know, but I wanna make sure the wound is clean. Please?”

Bucky doesn’t like people touching him when he’s wounded and even more so if it was anyone else but Steve. He’d warmed up to you quite a bit and was more than okay with physical contact under any other circumstances, but he still needed some persuasion if he was hurt.

He sighs and takes the rag away. You gently brush his hair behind his ear and get to work before he starts complaining. After you clean his wound you look him up and down to make sure he’s okay. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else, Buck?”

“No, I’m fine.” He mutters.

You cock your head to the side. “Oh yeah? What’s this pool of blood then?”

You point on the floor under his leg and he groans as if he really hoped you wouldn’t notice. 

“Let me see, Buck.”

He moves his arm away and you see he has a shallow gash across his abdomen and you gasp. “That wound needs cleaning, Buck. C'mon, lay back.”

You help him slowly lower himself to the floor and once he settles, you move away his shredded shirt and clean the area around the wound, then pour some purified water over it, making sure there’s no dirt. It’s only weeping a little bit of blood by then so you put gauze over it and tape it in place to keep it clean. Bucky hisses while you finish up. 

“I’m sorry I’m hurting you, I’m almost done.”

“That’s not it.” He hisses through clenched teeth. 

You inspect him closer, searching for the cause of his discomfort. There’s a few bruises, but no more wounds and he doesn’t seem to have any broken or sprained limbs. That’s when you notice it - the large, attention demanding bulge between his thighs. You smirk and glance to the front to make sure Sam isn’t paying attention to you. 

“Is that your glock or do you like my hands on you so much?”

He only groans in answer as you put down the last piece of tape around the gauze. The smirk does not leave your face and you bite your lip in excitement as you put the medical supplies back in the bag, close and push it under the nearest seat. You glance to the front of the jet once more, where Sam is doing his best to get the three of you to safety. He’s on the phone with Steve, who’s trying to navigate him from the base. 

You look back to Bucky, who has his eyes shut tight and his whole body is stiff. He’s trying to hold back but his hips slightly lift off the floor when you slowly comb your fingers through his hair, seeking for some sort of relief. A breathless groan leaves him and he reaches out to adjust himself, his tac pants too tight, too restraining. 

“Would you like me to help you with that?” You ask as you gently stroke his cheek and he gasps. 

“Sam - “

“He’s busy, he can’t even see us.”

He leans into your hand and pleads in a whisper, bucking his hips up again and you don’t have the heart to tease him anymore. You lean down to kiss him softly as you unzip his pants and reach inside to palm him through his boxer briefs, feeling his hot length. His breath hitches and he pushes his pants down to give you more access. 

“I need to you to be very quiet for me, baby.” You whisper to him, a spark of excitement lights up his eyes.

You keep your lips on his as you stroke him slowly, but there’s not much time to waste. You never know when Sam calls for one of you or when you land. Somewhere in the back of your head you feel bad for doing this while Sam is working his ass off but you can’t bring yourself to care enough, not when Bucky makes the prettiest noises under your touch. 

He whines when you pull away from him but a smile tugs at his lips when you peel his underwear off his painfully hard cock and plant small kisses along the trail of hair from his navel down and you only stop when you reach his already leaking head. You spread the few drops of precum along his length, using them to make your movements more smooth as your hand slides up and down his cock.

One hand clenched tight at his side, he reaches out to get a hold of your thigh, matching the rhythm of his strokes to yours. You sit up so you can look at him but you keep a steady pace, your hand working him towards his orgasm. 

Bucky keeps his hooded eyes on you, licking and biting his lips, now so plump and red. You rest your hand on his cheek, wanting some sort of contact, without pushing him too much. You know how loud he can get, and now is not the time or place to get loud. You caress his bottom lip with your thumb and he pulls it in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it like his life depends on it. 

_Oh_. He’s never done _that _before. You’re sure your panties are completely soaked by now and you can’t wait to get off the jet and have Bucky return the favour. 

His hand stills on your thigh and he takes his lips off your finger, huffs a breath as his eyes slide closed again. You tighten your grasp on his cock and go a bit faster now that he’s very _very _close. 

He doesn’t last long at all, and with a groan he comes all over your hand and his stomach. Luckily you managed to angle him away from his freshly dressed wound so at least that part of him remains clean. His chest heaves as he takes deep breaths and pulls you to him to kiss you hungrily. 

“You two okay back there?” Sam’s voice shatters your little bubble of bliss and Bucky’s eyes open wide in fear of his friend seeing him in his current state. 

“Yeah, don’t worry. Bucky got a bit… messy.” You wink down at the man, running a finger through the sticky pool of cum on his stomach. He chuckles, and grabs the discarded rag from earlier to clean himself up. 

“I bet! You should see his room!” Sam laughs and you almost burst into laughter yourself at his unawareness. 

“Oh, I’ve seen it.” You murmur quietly only for Bucky to hear and he snickers as he pulls his boxers back on and zips his pants up. 

The two of you have been secretly seeing each other for weeks, sneaking around in the middle of the night so no one catches you. You even went as far as hacking FRIDAY a little bit so the surveillance cameras in the halls don’t record you. 

You help him sit up and pull his bloodied shirt off, wipe away any blood you missed and any cum he missed. While you do your best to clean yourself with some wet wipes, he plays with some stray strands of your hair and pecks your face whenever he can, making you giggle. He always got extra affectionate after you make him come, especially in inappropriate settings. 

You go to dig through his duffel bag for a spare shirt and help him put it on so he doesn’t rip away the gauze on his abdomen. You then brush his hair back in place with your fingers, making sure he looks sort of presentable. 

He leans in and gives you a slow warm kiss before he whispers “Thank you, doll." 

“You know I’ll always take care of you, Bucky.” You kiss his cheek one last time before you stroll back to the front of the jet and take your seat next to Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so maybe this isn’t some extreme smut but hey, baby steps, okay? It was fun to write and that’s what matters. Also, Bucky is a switch, have a nice day.


End file.
